


the upsides of art

by jenm00ng



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: A little self indulgent, Art Date, Art museum, Fluff, Other, boyfriend xiaojun, i love xiaojun, i tried making this gender neutral ;A;, just cute i guess, snow date, soft, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenm00ng/pseuds/jenm00ng
Summary: You have a crush on your friend xiaojun, you invite him over to an art gallery to hang out ( like you always do). Things dont go as plannedorthe one where you view art with art
Relationships: Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Reader
Kudos: 5





	the upsides of art

“Okay hold up I’m on my way”

My phone's lock screen is lit up with the message from xiaojun. I honestly wasn’t expecting him to come since he already headed back to his apartment from his classes. 

My heart is racing so much I still can’t believe xiaojun is gonna be here soon. I suddenly remember I didn’t wear or bring any makeup with me today. 

Fuck 

There’s nothing I can do now but wait. 

I’ve been to this art gallery before, but only the first floor. I still haven’t explored it much and thought “hey who better to ask then Mr. Art Student himself”.

After a few minutes of waiting my phone screen lights up again with an “I’m here” message.

I look back at the entrance and lose my breath for a moment. 

He looks incredibly handsome, with platinum hair, specs and a long brown coat. I mentally remind myself that we’re just friends as I wave at him and he smiles and waves back.

He gets his entry and makes his way towards me

“I’m sorry for calling you back here you probably wanted to rest” I say, feeling a little guilty

“It’s alright I wanted to show you around here, sorry I took long I was in the shower when you texted” he says smiling

I could tell, the smell of his shampoo is pretty strong, almost as strong as his cologne.

I didn’t realize I was staring until he said “Hey I know I’m pretty but the arts inside”

I blush and follow him to the first exhibit.

It’s dedicated to rubens work, and everything looks straight out of the renaissance era.

He leads me to the biggest painting there 

“Guess how much this painting is worth” he asks me

I take a wild guess and say “90 thousand?”

He starts laughing and I’m just confused until he says “If it was 90k I probably would have bought it, but its 6 million dollars”

“Of course you’d know that art boy”

“I’m studying marketing”

“At one of the best art schools”

“Fair point”

We both laugh and then he points out some tablets. We find two empty ones next to each other.

I start drawing a dinosaur and Xiaojun peeks over “Lemme help you a bit”

He puts his hand on top of mine and guides my hand with his and continues to draw and I really really hope he can’t see the blush on my face right now

“Ta-da !!” He drew a small simple dinosaur with eyebrows

“It kinda looks like you”

“You’re right. Since we have a portrait of me, let me draw one of you. Now turn towards me c'mon”

I slowly turn and look at him with a straight face trying not to blush even more than I already am

“Don’t be shy show me that pretty smile of yours”

Oh gosh my face probably looks like a tomato right now

I give him a small smile but he doesn’t seem satisfied

“I wanna see you smile with those pretty teeth of yours”

“Dejun you sound like a school photographer”

“Pleeeeeease” he says with a pout

With a sigh I try my best to smile the way he wants me to

“You’re pretty” Xiaojun mumbles while working on his drawing

WHAT?! Did I just imagine him saying that, I must be imagining things there’s no way

“DONE!” his voice pulls me out of my thoughts and he shows me his drawing with a big smile on his face

The drawing is terrible but I find it very endearing

He drew a circle with two curved lines for my eyes, and a triangle for my smile  
( A/N: like this （⌒▽⌒ゞ )

“It’s very cute I like it”

“Just like you” he says with a wink, he gets up and tells me to follow him to the next exhibit 

I have GOT to be imagining things

He opens two big wooden doors “I remember you telling me you like Emily Carr”

We step inside and this exhibit is all dedicated to her art. I look around in awe, not knowing that this exhibit was here

From the corner of my eye I can see xiaojun smiling at me and I begin to blush

“Thank you, I love this exhibit” I manage to get out

Once we’re done looking around he takes me to the hallway

“There's an infinity mirror exhibit that’s only here for a bit, we have to book it in advance and we’re let in there for a minute, would you like to see it with me?” he asks

“Of course I would !”

He flashes me another smile and books the both of us under his name

“Well we have an hour before our booking, lets go to the other floors shall we ?”

He leads me to the upper levels and suddenly stops and turns around 

“Close your eyes”

“What?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do xiaojun”

“Then cover your eyes and hold out your hand”

I close my eyes and cover it with my left hand, holding out my right hand 

I feel him grab my hand beginning to lead me somewhere

I really hope he can't hear how loud my heart is beating right now 

He’s been leading me forward for a while now and I’m starting to think he took a detour

“Almost there don’t worry” he assures me

Can he read my thoughts??

“Okay open”

We’re in a room with projectors on each side.

There's only two benches, a bigger one taken up by a couple and another smaller bench.

Xiaojun hasn’t let go of my hand yet and he leads me to the smaller bench and we sit closer than I’d like

“Right on time, the film just restarted” he says, still holding onto my hand

Why is he still holding my hand?

It’s a documentary style film, showing multiple shots from nature quickly switching between scenes

Suddenly there's a loud noise from a tree falling and deer running off and I jump and accidentally bump into his shoulder

He chuckles and asks me in a soft voice “Did that scare you?”

I silently nod and oh my gosh he just put his arm around me 

I look at him for an explanation and he just quirks his eyebrow and says “to protect you”

He’s never like this, what in the world has gotten into him today?

He keeps his arm around me until the short film ends. He checks his watch and says “It’s almost time for the mirror exhibit”

He lets go and then leads me to a staircase I haven’t seen

“The view from here is insane I have to show you”

We both go down the wooden staircase adorned with lights on its steps and are met with windows showing the cityscape outside

I’m too short to reach the window and Xiaojun seems to notice 

“Let me give you a hand”

He gets behind me and lifts me from my waist 

Oh my fucking god  
The view, as promised, is gorgeous. You can see the whole city with all the lights from the building lighting up the snowy night

I pull out my phone and take a couple of pictures and Xiaojun gently places me down again. 

I don’t want his hands to leave my waist but they do and he continues leading me down the steps

We head towards the doors of the mirror exhibit and the staff asks for his name

I swear I saw him wink at xiaojun but before I could say anything we’re let in

“Your 60 seconds starts now” The staff informs us

Its beautiful, with sphere mirrors hanging about, with mirror “balloons” on the floor

There’s a pillar in the center with an opening in the middle. I look through it just to see Xiaojuns smiling face looking at me.

I notice him taking pictures so I try to move out of the way the best I can

“30 seconds left” the staff informs us

“Come here” Xiaojun asks me

I slowly make my way to him and he wraps his arm around me and begins taking pictures of the two of us 

“Xiaojun please I-”

I get cut off from him kissing my cheek and taking a picture 

“Times up!” and we’re both ushered out the door by the staff

It seems I can’t stop blushing, Xiaojun can’t know that I have a crush on him can he?

Then why is he doing this?

We make our way out the art gallery and he asks me for a tour of my school campus

“You haven’t seen it before? It’s literally across the street from yours” I ask, laughing

“I mean I have when we’ve hung out before but I want a proper tour, at least of front campus”

Who am I to say no? I take him to front campus and show him inside one of the oldest buildings

We both go out to the field and I noticed its started snowing again  
He starts taking pictures and with a sudden burst of confidence I announce that I wanna take a picture of the view

I point my camera towards him and say “Hey xiaojun look here”

He waves at the camera and I wonder if he’s caught on

“Let me show you around my campus, it’s only fair”

We walk to his campus and he takes me inside their main building and shows me projects that students have worked on

We take the elevator to the highest floor and we walk past students working and stop at a window

The view from here was just as pretty as the one from the staircase, with the added park right in front, which is currently blanketed in snow.

“I’ve been meaning to show you this for a while but I thought today it would look the best” he says sheepishly scratching the back of his head with one hand

We go outside and he takes me to another building

As we make our way there he asks “Do you know how to play any instruments”

I shake my head and suddenly we enter something like a sunroom for the entrance of the building and there's a piano which xiaojun sits next to. 

He pats the spot next to him and I take a seat.

He begins to play Carl and Ellie’s theme from the movie up

I sit there enjoying the music and wave shyly at a young kid who was walking by with his mother

After he finishes I applaud him

“That sounded great”

“Did it? I haven't played that song for a while so I’m a little rusty but I’m beyond glad you enjoyed it”

We both walk outside, it’s still flurrying

“It’s wonderful to walk through snow at night with some music playing”

He plays a song and then leads me to the playground at the park. Something in the air shifts and I swear I can feel some sort of tension. It’s different from the atmosphere before

There's a little archway built there and we both stand under it, listening to music 

“Thank you for coming today xiaojun, it was really fun”

“I wanted to thank you for calling me over, you know I always like spending time with you. It’s taken a while for me to say this but, I like you”

I stare at xiaojun, not believing the words that come out of his mouth

“I understand that this was sudden and if you don't like me-”

I cut him off by kissing him and it's everything I imagined and more.

His lips taste like cinnamon, sweet but not sickeningly so

He pulls away “so does that mean you like me too?”

“Of course you dummy I’ve had a crush you for forever”

He looks into my eyes and smiles.

He traces my cheek with his hand and places it behind my neck pulling me in for another kiss. I run my hands through his hair and there's something different about this kiss. It’s softer, gentle just like him and while I’m in his arms,

It feels like home.

EPILOGUE

We walk back to the subway station 

“So are we dating then?” I ask

“ You tell me , do I have the honour of being your boyfriend?”

I laugh and tell him yes, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

He takes a bracelet off of his wrist and places it on my hand

I notice a snowflake fell on his lashes and I kiss it away 

“Have I told you how pretty your eyelashes are?” I say

“They aren’t as pretty as you” 

It’s time for me to go and he gives me one last hug and another kiss before I leave  
On the way home, I stare at the bracelet he gave me thinking about tomorrow, and all the tomorrows to come with him by my side.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in years, kinda nervous. So this is loosely based off of an experience that i had with a guy but lowkey the way i wish it went. I hope whoever reads this has a good day :]


End file.
